


A Royal Engagement

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fake Dating, Forced Marriage, Harry/Draco Owlpost Fest 2019, M/M, Prince Draco, Prince Harry - Freeform, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Princes Harry and Draco are of marrying age. They hate each other at first sight, but strike a mutually enjoyable agreement to get their parents to leave them alone. They'll pretend to court, find an excuse to end it without their countries going to war, and NOT fall in love with each other. EASY.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 401
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	A Royal Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).

> Dear rockmarina, I was torn between a fluffy or smutty piece since your prompts inspired both. Eventually, the words Gold, Royalty AU, and Forced Marriage really jumped at me! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
